


Fir science

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fir science

Bruce is a physicist working for Stark Industries. He then meets the new engineer of R and D.


End file.
